Loving the Hate
by Suyami
Summary: Another lovely Zutara fic, AU for a change. Zuko is stuck on the swim team with Katara as his instructor.
1. Chapter 1

**Loving the Hate**

_All standard disclaimers apply_

_**Chapter 1:**_

Katara fought the urge to fall asleep, but the tan walls of her 6th period classroom were blurring into one giant brown blob. The dark lashes of her eyes fluttered, for a moment the blue of her eyes obscured.

"As you can see, the kinematics of a baseball being thrown contributes to the speed and accuracy of the ball. The man is using his third class levers when he throws the ball…."

The drone of her teacher began to sound like an annoying buzzing in her ears, constantly humming. _Maybe I'll just sleep for a second…_ thought Katara sleepily, stifling a yawn. Unbidden, her hands slid down to the hard wooden desk beneath her, cushioning her braided head. Katara's eyelids fluttered, and then shut.

* * *

Zuko observed the pesky girl in front of him as she dozed off in science, a slight smirk lighting on his pale face. The young man thought about what he could do to her; it wasn't everyday that your classmate fell asleep in front of you. He reached inside his backpack and drew out a permanent marker, ready to do some damage.

The teacher kept on talking, focusing on some nerd on the other side of the classroom who was enough of a weakling to ask for help. He didn't abide by Zuko's laws, which were slack off on homework and in class, and ace all the tests. Zuko knew that his marks didn't reflect his intelligence, they reflected his work ethics.

When Zuko decided that the time was right, he leaned forward in his desk, amber eyes focused on the young woman in front of him, her long sleeved blue top scoop necked and simple. His body protested at the slow progression, his muscles screaming from trying to work so discreetly. A quick glance around the room proved that half the class was apparently enraptured by the "riveting" discussion that Mr. Luchers was giving, and the other half was either daydreaming or half asleep. Zuko smirked, the scar on his left eye stretching. He tended to ignore it, and knew that other people would to. Hopefully, they would remember what happened last time someone didn't.

Zuko's arm was poised in the air, marker uncapped and ready to strike. He looked at Katara's face, her cheek squished against her arm, the bracelet she was wearing probably leaving an imprint on her face. He noted that she didn't snore, an embarrassing habit that some of his friends had. With concentration etching lines on his face, Zuko lowered his hand, fingers gripping the marker tightly. Now came the hard part. If he pressed too lightly, she might be tickled and wake up, but if he pressed too hard, she'd feel it and wake up as well. Luckily, Zuko was an expert in the art of humiliation, and this happened to be one of his strong suits. With a deep breath, he lightly touched the felt tip of the black marker to her tan cheek, waiting for any sign of wakefulness. He let his breath out in a quiet sigh, and with smooth and even strokes, drew Katara a beautiful moustache to rival any old man. With a triumphant laugh, Zuko withdrew his hand and marker, and capped it. A smirk adorned his scarred face, and in his amber eyes a light shone, although Zuko didn't know it. He had hated the girl for associating herself with that cocky little bastard, Aang. Just because he accidentally (for it was purely an accident, of course) knocked Zuko out that one time….. Ugh. He didn't like to conjure up the memory, it was too painful. Finally, it was payback time, and her little jumping friend or crazy brother weren't here to help. Zuko leaned back in his chair, humming tunelessly to himself.

* * *

_A warm presence surrounded Katara, heating her to her very bones. The young woman shivered, eyes tightly closed against the heat. A roughly calloused thumb stroked across her cheeks, making swirls on her cheekbones. A deep voice laughed, and Katara's mouth turned upward at the sound. The touch went away, and she began to frown again, missing the ethereal presence on her face. The girl sat up, opening her eyes slightly, but only saw a glimpse of gold. _

_Katara was swimming hard, reaching for the wall that she knew had to be there sometime, she had finished her flip turn ages ago, and there was only a lap to go. _It's strange._ thought Katara as her arms pushed the water behind her, and her feet kicked. _No cheering…._ Katara's arms and legs found a rhythm, and her head broke the surface to breathe, her stroke never changing. She could see the wall, she was approaching, she was going to win--------_

Katara sat up straight in her desk, her breathing ragged and irregular. Bursts of laughter greeted her ears as she awoke, making her tan cheeks redden in humiliation. Worst of all was that the only one who was laughing was her enemy, Zuko. Katara turned in her seat, wondering for the fifteen thousandth time why he had chosen to sit behind her. _To humiliate me, _she thought firmly.

She knew something was wrong as soon as she turned around, for the look in his eyes had changed, his eyes turning a lighter shade of ochre. Immediately, the young woman fished in her bag, blue eyes still locked on gold ones. "There it is," muttered Katara to herself as she broke the stare down with Zuko and popped open her compact mirror.

A loud and shrill squeak reached her ears, and Katara's fingers dropped the compact, forgotten. A stream of curses she probably shouldn't have known came out, too, but these were much quieter. Before she had dropped the mirror, Katara had caught a glimpse of a moustache drawn on her cheeks, curled and perfect. The young woman was practically sweating with anger, her blue eyes hardening to the color of ice. "Zuko!!!" she whisper-screamed at the young man, noting the fact that the teacher had realized she lived once she had screeched. "You know that just because I associate with nice people like Aang and Sokka and not filth like you doesn't mean you have to throw a little temper tantrum on my face." Katara had controlled her anger, getting ready to throw herself headlong into a battle.

The young man's face reddened slightly, but before he could fire back a comeback, the bell rang, sending them to 7th period.

"If you want a temper tantrum, I'll give you one to remember." said Zuko, not even sure what he was saying before the words were out.

"You're on."

* * *

A/N: Wellll………. Hey, it's a work in progress, but it came to me on a ride to the library. I have great plans for this fic…… Please review, and hopefully you'll read it first! I'd love to hear help and editing comments, but if you hate it, tell me why and what I can do to change it…..

Love y'all!

Su-Su


	2. Chapter 2

_**Loving the Hate**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own ATLA. Mike and Brian do... XD_

Katara stalked off to the bathroom, holding her hand over her mouth, glad that the day was finally over.

7th period had been hell on earth. Everyone had stared at her moustache, even though Katara had tried to cover it with a ski mask. The worst thing was that Zuko just happened to be in her English class as well, and sat next to her. Katara would have up and left her assigned seat months ago, but the teacher had some kind of seating chart, and wouldn't let her.

Katara brushed away the memory as she dashed into the bathroom, ignoring the giggles and whispered comments from her fellow classmates. Katara quickly wet a paper towel and scrubbed violently at her mouth and cheeks, managing to smear the marker across one cheek. _If I keep this up, I'm going to be late to swim practice,_ she thought, scrubbing more forcefully at the stubborn marks on her cheeks. Finally, it came off, although the skin was bright red where she had scrubbed. _Thanks, Zuko. _Katara walked out of the bathroom slowly, heading towards the school pool.

Swimming had always been great fun for Katara; it wasn't about the racing, the competitiveness, (although that was fun, too) it was about the feel of the cool water against her skin, like the finest silk. She loved water, loved everything about it. Swimming competitively had just added to the appeal, and gave her a better excuse to go in the water than her old one: "I'm leaving."

As she walked towards the pool, she saw none other than her nemesis, Zuko, who was sitting against the wall with his buddies, smoking. Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust; smoking had always seemed so vile. Although, Zuko had some sort of immunity, the smoke didn't affect him as it did other people. She guessed it must run in the family.

"Zuko, stop smoking, you know it'll kill the only brain cells you have left." said Katara with a slight smile, still walking.

"For you, m'dear….. I won't." Zuko pretended to look enraptured, but ruined it by laughing, holding the cigarette out of the way.

"You know you're going to get caught."

"So?"

"You can't have your uncle solve all your problems for you, Zuko."

"Shut up."

"God, Zuko… Just stop it, okay?"

"Make me."

Katara walked up to the young man, snatched the cigarette out of his hands, and threw it on the ground, grinding it in to the dust. "Smoke that, why don't you?" Katara's eyes blazed with a passion, this was what she lived for; the fights, the arguments…. They were all part of the daily diet that was Zuko. Of course he was annoying, and she disliked him immensely, but there was a small part of her that loved the passion rising in her, loved the teasing, and loved the hate.

With that, Katara turned and stomped off to the pool, hiding the tiny, triumphant smile that lurked on her face.

"Shit." Zuko stared at the girl's back, watching her go, hate gleaming in his eyes. As much as he enjoyed their playful banter, bringing up his family was off limits. He would have to teach her to stay off that particular subject…

He dug in his pockets, bringing out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling the mix of nicotine and smoke, knowing it couldn't harm his body. It was in his genes, that was what his father had said, before he-

Zuko snapped his head away, trying to clear the memory of his father out of his head, running fingers through his hair in frustration. He was so busy wallowing in his memory that he didn't hear the vice principal come up behind him, and didn't realize that his friends had fled. "Fuck!" he cried as the VP grabbed his arm, forcing the cigarette out and stomping it out as it hit the ground.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

Zuko sat in the office, head in hands, having just been searched for drugs and cigarettes. Of course, he had only brought two cigarettes that day, so he was clean.

Now, he awaited the justice that the principal would bring, knowing it couldn't be worse than the time he had to serve 100 hours of community service. Those had been long months full of after school clean ups and volunteering at the hospital. Zuko shuddered. He hated old people, excluding his Uncle Iroh.

"You may come in."

"Yes, Principal Oh?"

"Zuko, you know this is the third time you have been in my office this week. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing,"

"I see."

"Mmm,"

"Do you not care what your punishment is?

"No."

"Well. I think you should join a school activity."

"What?"

"Let's see…. Aha! The perfect one… I see Katara; your classmate is there too."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, she can tutor you!"

"Just what is this so called activity?"

Zuko guessed the answer before she even opened her mouth, already seeing his future dissolve, the world disappearing before his very eyes.

"Why, the swim team, of course!"

* * *

A/N: Well….. Second chapter's not too bad. Now you know where I'm going with this.

Hopefully… If not, that sucks for you. Well, hope you like it, and R+R as usual.

Oh, and just saying that for the next chapter….. ZUKO IN A SPEEDO! AH! You know you want to see it….. MUAHAHA! I'll update soon. Promise.

See ya!

Su-Su


	3. Chapter 3

**Loving the Hate**

**Chapter 3**

_All standard disclaimers apply. I don't own ATLA. I wish I did._

_If I did, Zutara would happen._

Zuko winced in pain as he stared down at the bright blue spandex that covered his groin area. "Um, is this supposed to be this tight?" Zuko asked the girl who was ogling him, her eyes bulging out of her head. "I," The girl gulped visibly, her eyes still zeroed in on Zuko's crotch. "Um, well, I think it looks… Well, it looks _great!_"

Zuko closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, trying not to look down. "Are you sure that the principal told you to make sure I had _this_ Speedo?" Zuko said to his uncle, who was grinning his head off, although they had only been in the store for minutes.

"Why yes, of course Zuko!" Iroh smiled like mad and hoped his nephew wouldn't find out that the principal had said no such thing. Iroh had found out that Katara was on the swim team, and would be Zuko's swim instructor until he was ready to swim with the others. The old man had a knack for matchmaking, and his eye had been set on Katara before Zuko had even been in her class.

Zuko sat down, his head in his hands. The spandex was digging into his thighs, and the fabric was stretched tightly across his butt. His toned chest was left entirely to view, and it was quite irregular for him.

"How long do you have to be on the team?" Iroh looked at his nephew, his eyebrows raised. "Why, Zuko, until you have learned your lesson!"

"Ugh…." Zuko moaned, fingers still rubbing madly at his temples, but the embarrassment and pain would not subside.

"You know I hate swimming."

"You were smoking, Zuko."

"You know it doesn't hurt me."

"It does not matter."

"Who's going to teach me how to swim?"

Zuko could feel a pain in his abdomen as his uncle's smile grew, threatening to eat up his entire face. Without being told, he could guess the answer.

"No…."

"None other than Katara!"

* * *

Katara was busy warming up in the pool as she contemplated the news the principal had given her. _A student to teach how to _swimKatara thought incredulously. She hadn't thought that she was good enough to teach. _I wonder who it'll be…_

Katara concentrated on her stroke count. _One, two, three, and turn!_ She executed a flawless flip turn, expertly pushing off the wall and picking up her stroke again.

"Katara!"

Her concentration was broken. She stopped swimming, and raised her head. "What?"

"Um… This is your new student."

She saw a figure behind her coach, and wondered who it could be. He was facing away from her, so she couldn't see his face. It looked like a him, anyway… _Wow… he has a nice ass._ Katara blushed as she thought that particular thing…

Then, he turned around.

Katara's jaw dropped about a mile. Was that… Zuko?? She hadn't known that he could look that good in a Speedo… And was that ever a tight Speedo…

She looked down at her own swimming suit. It was getting old, and was too tight in some places. Some important places… It was a two piece, mostly because she had found she got faster times when she wore this particular suit.

The look on his face was that of a dog that was being forced to eat dirt, or something. Katara quickly forgot her own embarrassment, and zeroed in on Zuko's.

"Nice suit…" she said, trailing off. Her grin was so big it almost hurt.

"You too." Well, it looked like Zuko was still confident enough to banter. That was good…

"I guess it's up to me to tell you something, Katara," he said, walking over to the edge of the pool. He winced, and jumped in. When he came up, his shoulder length shaggy hair was wet, but it still looked as sexy as ever. He moved closer to his instructor, and leaned forward, their lips a breath apart.

"I don't swim…"

* * *

A/N: YES!!! Zuko in a swimsuit!!! A SPEEDO!! Food for thought, eh? Anyhow, so sorry for not updating sooner!!!! o-O I was busy with school….. -hangs head-

I'll be updating soon, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Loving the Hate**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Katara was struck silent by the sheer _closeness_ of Zuko. In all sincerity, she was a little uncomfortable. However, weird feelings were rising in the pit of her stomach, and they made her want to squirm.

"Zuko!" she managed to spit out. Her hands came up to shove away the smoker. She gasped in deep breaths, her eyes angry.

"What's wrong?" he said. "Did I… do something you liked, er, didn't like?"

_Damn him._ "How could you join the swim team if you don't know how to swim?"

His smile was gone as fast as it had came. "What?"

"You just said you couldn't swim, idiot!" Katara couldn't understand the stupid teen. First, he tells her he can't swim, and then he forgets about it. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Zuko. You don't join a swim team just because you want to. Though I am flattered… Did you have me requested as your teacher?" She made a little pouty face, and poked him in his chest. "You better shape up. You can't be holding me back."

Katara laughed to herself as she saw Zuko seethe. "I didn't _join_ this stupid team, the Vice Principal caught me smoking, and Principal Oh told me I had to join this stupid team. And somehow, you became my teacher. I didn't arrange any of this, and don't think that I would be here if I had. I _hate _getting wet."

Katara's grin grew bigger with every word that fell from Zuko's mouth. "Well, I'm sure you'll just _love_ being on the team, then, won't you?"

"Now," she said, grabbing a stray kickboard, "give me a 500, and that should be a 100 kick, a 200 free, and a 200 drill. Now go!"

Zuko grabbed the kickboard and looked at it like it was a nuclear weapon. "What do I… do, though? What the hell is this thing? And what's a 500?"

Katara rolled her eyes, and swam over to the angry teen. She took another kickboard from the pile, and began to demonstrate how to use it.

"You put your hands here, and then you kick."

She pushed off the wall and began to kick, feeling the familiar caress of the water on her body.

* * *

Zuko watched as she swam, trying to ignore the pain in his groin. _Why the hell would the Principal want me to wear this?_ Zuko rubbed his forehead, trying to ease the pain in his head that came from the tightness of the damned Speedo.

He turned his attention back to his instructor, and watched her kick her way across the pool. _She's really at home in the water…_ Zuko frowned. _How can she like it so much? It's… cold, and wet._ He tried to puzzle out the paradox, but couldn't.

After a few more seconds, Katara was back at the wall.

"Did you catch that, Zuko?"

He nodded, and grabbed his kickboard. "I'll figure out the rest on my own." he grunted, and pushed off the wall, beginning to slowly move his feet to propel him to the other side.

_Hey! I'm moving…_ He looked down through the clear water, and saw the bubbles that his breath was making. _This still sucks, but it's not as worse as… old people. _Zuko shuddered, and continued to kick, though it was hard. Every time he moved, a shock of pain went through his lower regions.

"Stupid suit!" he screamed into the water, but all the satisfaction he got was a wave of bubbles and a mouthful of water.

When he got back to the wall, he could feel the spandex digging into his thighs like a thousand blades stabbing him over and over.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara sounded wary, so he assumed his face must look like he was in supreme pain. "No… I'm fine." he managed to squeak. He could barely feel his legs anymore… Was the Speedo cutting off his circulation? Would his legs fall of? Would little Zuko fall off?

"Um… can I take a quick break?" he asked, his voice high pitched. Katara nodded, completely perplexed by his behavior.

"I'll be back!" he said as he leaped out of the pool, and wobbled over to the bathroom.

He could feel the stares of all the girls in the entire pool on him. Was that his uncle laughing at him?

Damn Speedos and their evil powers of constriction.

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried to update fast. Was that okay? Enough Speedo love for ya? I'm trying to take the Zutara relationship slow, so I hope it's working… Thank you all for your reviews, and keep it up!

Su-Su


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving the Hate**

**Chapter 5**

_All standard disclaimers apply. I totally do not own A:tLA._

Katara watched in confusion as Zuko ran off, wondering what was wrong with him. Laughter came from behind her, and she turned, puzzled.

"Iroh?" she said, a small smile growing on her face. The school counselor was always a welcome face to see. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just watching my nephew's swimming lesson," said the old man, taking a sip out of a cup of tea that he randomly had with him. "It's good to see him in the water."

Katara grinned at the old man. She had almost forgotten that he was Zuko's uncle. To her, he was simply the friendly school counselor who offered tea and cookies in his office. He always had some treat with him.

"Oh--"

"I'm back."

She was cut off by the sound of Zuko's voice. Katara turned, and almost laughed at what she saw. Zuko had changed out of his speedo, and into some regular swimming trunks.

"Zuko, you better get a new swimming suit next time, 'cause you will need a Speedo. Team rules."

She reveled in the joy of his sour facial expression. She lived to irritate Zuko, lived to see that expression of annoyance and disdain. It put him in his place. Just because he was the heir to a billionaire didn't mean he could talk down to her. She was just as good as him, and no matter how many times he called her "peasant" or the like, she would remember that and fight back.

"Hey. Instructor."

Zuko's annoyed voice snapped her out of her reverie. "Get back in the pool."

He visibly blanched, but surprisingly, obeyed. "Ugh, it's colder than before."

"Yeah, it is cold."

They hung on to the edge of the pool, staring as the sun dissapeared behind a tree. "It's pretty," said Katara softly, her eyes reflecting the glow of the setting sun.

"Yeah." said Zuko, not looking at the sun at all. His amber eyes stared at Katara, thinking that her skin was practically glowing. Zuko's expression softened considerably as he watched her.

_Tweet!!_

They both jumped as the whistle was blown, breaking the moment. "What does that mean?" snapped Zuko, falling back into his routine of arrogance and bastard-like behavior.

"It means get out, smart one."

"Shut up, 'Instructor'."

"Goodbye, Zuko."

He watched as she got out of the pool, staring at her swaying hips as she walked. He continued watching as she dried off, noticing that the chlorine did nothing to diminish the sheen of her hair.

Zuko continued staring as she walked out of the pool enclosure, getting on her bike. As she got on, and began to bike, he started to smile.

"...'Bye, Katara." he whispered to the setting sun, too soft for anyone but him to hear.

* * *

Katara whistled softly as she rode on her bike, her wet hair slapping her in the face. She was cold, but she knew that if she put on her towel, it would only blow off. 

She kept pedaling, and finally saw her street. She turned, and got off her bike, walking it into the backyard.

"Dad, Sokka, I'm home," she said. Katara heard a grunt coming from the kitchen, and knew that her brother was home. She walked inside, her feet making no noise against the carpet.

"Sokka." Her brother paused in his relentless eating to look up. "What?" he said, rice on his chin. "Where's Dad?"

Sokka shrugged, and resumed attacking his chicken and rice with his chopsticks. "Sokka!" said Katara. She walked over to the table and knocked away his bowl.

"Hey! I was eating that!!" His expression darkened and he stood up. "I don't know, but he might be at work, like a normal father!" Sokka glared at her and picked up his bowl again. "Now, if you excuse me, I was eating my dinner before you knocked it out of my hands." He began to eat once more, but all the rice had fallen out.

"The universe hates me." he said gloomily.

"You're only now just realizing that?"

* * *

Zuko got out of the pool and dried off, not noticing the cold air on his body. He never really noticed the cold, it was just something that ran in the family. 

Family.

He paused in his toweling off, his jaw clenching and unclenching. His father and sister came home tonight. Zuko did not want to be home right then, really didn't. He took a deep breath and let it out, calming himself.

"Zuko."

His eyes closed. "What, Uncle?"

"You must go home sometime, you know that?"

"I will never go back to that place, never."

"I did not mean back to your father's place, I meant back to _our _house. Just because they are visiting--"

"I didn't say anything."

Iroh sighed.

"Fine, Uncle. Let's go 'home'."

Zuko stalked off, carrying his Speedo in one hand, and a towel in another. He could walk home.

* * *

Zuko opened the door, not bothering to shout 'I'm home', or something equally redundant. They could hear him, he could hear them.

No need for any pleasantries.

"Zuko?"

His jaw automatically clenched, hearing his sister's voice. Damn Azula and the power of her mere voice.

"Father wants to see you. He's in the living room with Uncle."

Zuko nodded shortly, and shouldered past his sister. "Oh, and Zu-Zu."

His eyes flared dangerously as he turned to face her.

"What, Azula?"

"Watch your back while your in town, will you? You never know who could be ready to..." She paused, coming closer. "stab you."

With that, she walked away. Zuko cursed her with every swear word he knew.

He turned and walked into the living room, preparing himself for his father's presence.

"Zuko."

No, he wasn't ready for this.

"What do you want, Ozai?" He refused to use the endearment 'Father', or anything of the like. This man had disowned him and taken away his title of heir. He hated him.

"Nothing, Zuko. Just wanted to say... hello."

_Wanted to come see if I would talk is more like it..._ Zuko smiled tightly. _No, of course I wouldn't tell anyone that my father beat me, gave me this scar on my eye. Of course not. _

"Hello."

And with that, Zuko stalked out of the room. The only good part about the whole day was the memory of blue eyes, laughter dancing in them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the slow-ish update, but this is fast for me. Hope you like the involvement of some more characters... I plan on adding Toph and Aang soon, don't worry. Thanks for all the positive reviews! I'll update soon.

Su-Su


	6. Chapter 6

**Loving the Hate **

****

****

**Chapter 6 **

****

_All standard disclaimers apply._

Katara walked out of the kitchen and back into her room, humming to herself softly as she did so. Her room was slightly messy, but it gave it that 'lived in' look that Katara liked so much. The first time Suki had come over, she had been so surprised at the state of Katara's room that she had went into a state of shock. Katara had had to explain to her friend that she wasn't really as anal retentive as she might seem.

Katara sighed, flopping down on her unmade bed. It was way too early to sleep, but she felt tired enough to just fall asleep right then and there. The only good thing that had happened to her that day was when she had got to make fun of Zuko, a once in a lifetime opportunity. And, she got paid for it! How awesome was that?

Katara smiled into her pillow, snuggling deep inside the warm comforter. She didn't care that she hadn't eaten, or that her father wasn't even home. Her eyelids slowly fluttered, closing ever so slowly. The brunette yawned, and slowly, she was taken deep into the lands of slumber.

* * *

Zuko made his way to his bedroom and stormed inside, slamming the door closed. He was so angry he felt that if he wanted to, he could just burn the whole house down by the mere power of his emotions.

He hid his scarred face in his hands, being careful not to touch the shameful blight that was his scar. Unwillingly, he drifted back into the memories of _that day_…

_"Dammit, son, listen to me!" said his father, pulling the poor boy up by his short hair. "You are filth, you here me? I don't care how much you love your mommy, she's gone! No, you listen to me!" His father had slapped him, then, one of the many that had rained down on the poor innocent boy in his earlier days. _

_"You killed her, Zuko. You killed her by being disobedient. You spoke your opinion at one of my meetings, and you killed her. You here me, boy? You killed your own mother with your words. That's what happens when you speak out, Zuko." He had slapped him again, his own father. _

_Zuko looked up at Ozai, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Father! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it, I didn't, I didn't!" His pleas fell on deaf ears, for his father turned from him, walking towards the large furnace. _

_"I told you," he said softly, staring at the flames, "You'll have to be punished, Zuko." _

_The young boy blanched, scrambling away from his father, his rock, the one man that he still loved, even through all the painful blows. "No, Daddy. No!" _

_"I'm sorry, my son," he said softly as he picked up the fire tongs, examining them. _

No you're not!_ screamed Zuko inwardly, his tears still falling, the only sound in the study the hiss and crackle of the fire. _

_In one smooth movement, his father plucked a single coal from the fire, examining its fiery depths. "I have to do this, Zuko. You killed your mother, don't you see? You killed all of us. It's all your fault…" _

_Zuko's eyes widened in fear as he scrambled away from his father. "Dad? Daddy?" _

_"You'll understand some day, my son." he said softly as he crept closer, the coal still in the tongs. "You'll understand." _

_Zuko screamed as the coal crept closer, closer, the heat becoming intense, then unbearable. _

He had screamed, then, he remembered that much. The scream had been loud, too, for the pain of having your eye almost put out by a fiery coal was excruciating.

Zuko reached a tentative hand to his scarred eye, stroking the unharmed skin near it. He couldn't bring himself to touch it, for too much pain was centered in that one wound.

He closed both of his eyes and laid back on the bed, letting his mind drift to happier thoughts, thoughts of the good things in life.

_Uncle Iroh. _

_Yes, his Uncle Iroh was a big center of happiness in his life. After his father had disowned him for speaking out in a meeting, his brother had taken in the poor young boy, traumatized by pain and grief. _

_It had taken years of counseling and therapy, but finally, Iroh had gotten Zuko to realize that it was _not _Zuko's fault that his mother had died. _

_Iroh had given his nephew a home, but he had given more than that. He had given Zuko a father figure, someone to love, instead of the evil old bastard who was his biological father. _

_Now, the old man was still there for him, always ready to talk over some tea and cookies. He was a sucker for tea, his Uncle Iroh. _

Who else had he gotten close to in his life? Zuko knew that he had had some friends, but who had they been?

_Mai, she had been an old childhood friend. At one point, he had gotten to know Ty Lee, but they both had turned over to Azula. Zuko could remember at one point he had had a crush on Mai. _

Did he have any friends here?

_Katara… _

_If she wasn't his friend, then what was she? An enemy? They didn't really hate each other, it was more of… well, they liked to annoy each other, that was all. _

Zuko was snapped out of his thoughts by a little voice that asked him if that was truly all there was to their relationship.

He frowned at his thoughts, trying to block out any unwanted ones. It was true that he enjoyed Katara's company, but it wasn't for her sake, it was for his.

Zuko didn't care that his thoughts made no sense. He decided to think about it in the morning, ignoring the fact that it was still early in the day, and he hadn't eaten. He closed his eyes, and immediately went to sleep, still trying to block out pictures of smiling blue eyes…

* * *

A/N: Well? How'd you like it? I rewrote this one a few times, and I'm still not too happy with it… Oh well, tell me what you think! I added some of Zuko's history, did ya see? Well, R+R, and as always, thank you for reading, and thank you for reviewing!

Su-Su


End file.
